Transcendent Demon Physiology
The ability to become a demon of godlike power as well as an entity of pure evil. A variation of Transcendent Physiology, an demonic version of Demiurge Physiology, and an advanced variation of Demonic Physiology. The opposite of Transcendent Angel Physiology Also Called *Dark God Physiology *Demonic Entity Physiology *Demonic God Physiology *Devil Physiology *Evil God Physiology *God-Devil Physiology *The Prime Evil (Diablo only) *The Divine Evil Capabilities Users of this ability are able to become a demonic creature of unimaginable power. They literally become a living representation of all things evil and chaos. They also possess powers that are beyond the comprehension of that of lesser demonic beings and are able to rule over an entire pantheon as their god of both power and fear. Applications *Absolute Defense: Defend against virtually anything. *Absolute Immortality: Posses the everlasting life of a god. *Absolute Intellect: Have god-like intelligence. *Absolute Strength: Possess infinite strength of a god. *Darkside View: Users able to look inside the souls of another creature and are able to create or turn them into their own dark side. *Demon Creation: Create countless races of supernatural creatures whether they be lesser demons or undead creatures. *Demonic Energy Manipulation: Transcendent demons have access to supernatural abilities and powers that are able to affect the world on a universal scale. **Hypercompetence: Be masterfully skilled at everything. **Nether Manipulation: Command the power of Nether. **Supernatural Condition: Become the most powerful of demons in both mental and physical aspects. *Devil Soul: become the Devil himself, gaining the characteristics and attributes of the most powerful force of evil existence. *Evil Aura: The user's evil may be so strong that it is made visible. *Fallen Physiology A transcendent being that is considered a god that has fallen into dark powers. *Fallen Angel Physiology a angel that was the purist and most powerful that has fallen to demonic influence. *Higher Consciousness: Users are able to enter a state of existence uncommon to lesser demons. *Hell Lordship: Users are able to take their place as ruler of hellish and demonic realms. **Personal Domain: In the underworld, one's power is absolute. *Magic: Wield all forms of magic. **Dark Element Manipulation: Control dark and powerful elemental forces. ***Corruption Manipulation: Cause and control corruption. ***Dark Flame Manipulation: Control the very the fires of the underworld. ***Dark Light Manipulation: Project beams of devastatingly powerful lights that are capable of mass destruction. ***Negative Forces Manipulation: Control the full power of negative forces. ***Reality Warping: Become capable of warping the fabric of reality in anyway the user sees fit. **Darkness Manipulation: Command all the forces of darkness. **Negative Energy Manipulation: Control and manipulate an unlimited reservoir of dark energy. *Demonic Force Manipulation: Able to control everything that is unholy/satanic. **Demonic Empowerment: Gain strength and power of demonic forces and concepts. **Power Manifestation: Be the embodiment of all evil (i.e. pride, wrath, lust, destruction, chaos, hatred etc.) **Vice Inducement: Infect lesser beings with the power of pure sin *Omnifarious: Take on absolutely any form at anytime. *Teleportation: Users are able to move to any location in the blink of an eye. Variations *Chaotic Form: Often times, transcendent demons are mostly in a form that hides their true form in order to keep their true power hidden. *Fallen Physiology A transcendent being that is considered a god that has fallen into dark powers. *Fallen Angel Physiology a angel that was the purist and most powerful that has fallen to demonic influence. *Primordial Force Manipulation (very rare): Users may learn to harness primordial forces. Associations *Archdemon Physiology Limitations *May be grounded to their own realm by ancient means. *May be vulnerable to powerful sacred artifacts. *May be limited by the existence of even stronger entities. Known Users *Fanoxean (The Young Guardians) *Archfiends (Ninja Gaiden) *The Black Dragon (Ninja Gaiden) *Aku (Samurai Jack) *Diablo (Diabo 3) after absorbing the seven evils *Mundus (Devil May Cry) *Asmodeus (D&D 4th edition) *Chaos Gods (Warhammer 40.000) *Demise (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *Vlitra (Asura's Wrath) *Lucifer/Devil (Religion) *Trigon (DC) *Malachai (Chronicles of Nick) *Lucemon (Digimon) *Sargeres (Warcraft) *Kil'Jaeden (Warcraft) *Lucifer (DC/Vertigo) Gallery Vazdah.jpg|Vazdah (Ninja Gaiden 2) is a powerful Archfiend ruler of Fiends that possesses omnipotent and omniscient powers that are capable of affecting the world on universal scale. Asmodeus 2.jpg|During the chaotic events leading to D&D 4th edtion, Asmodeus became a full fledged demonic deity, and is now the God Emperor of Demonkind. Demise.png|Demise (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) is a demonic ruler that sought the power of the Triforce. He is described as "the source of all monsters", is stated to "have conquered time itself". Aku.png|Aku (Samurai Jack) is often described as evil incarnate, he embodies the very essence of an evil overlord. He possesses power that are uncommon to various creature of the world such as the ability to shape-shift into numerous forms, create objects out of thin air, project lasers, raise the dead, tear through time, and is invulnerable to mortal weaponry. Fanoxean Wiki.jpg|Fanoxean's (The Young Guardians) demonic power is great enough to destroy entire dimensions, which is a feat that earned him the title, "The Great Darkness". Gohma Vlitra.png|Vlitra (Asura's Wrath) is the dark spirit of the planet, Gaia. It is a formidable entity that possesses power that easily destroy planets. It is able to corrupt and assume the form of other creatures. Along with its power of Magma Manipulation, it can also output Mantra with enough destructive power to overwhelm even Asura. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Rare power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Enhancements Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Evil power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Unholy Power Category:Absolute Powers Category:Demonic Powers